


Misunderstandings

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Not Beta Read, Other, Polyamory, Some Swearing, brief depictions of violence (not too much)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Roman is in a happy relationship with Patton, Logan, and Virgil, though they all keep it a secret.  One day Roman is caught kissing Logan, so they're outed as a couple.  Thankfully, everything is fine.  That is until Logan is caught kissing Patton at a party.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags for warnings!  
> Requested by @awesomelissawho on Tumblr ~

Virgil hated and loved high school simultaneously. It was stressful, loud, overcrowded, and full of drama. But it was also where he gets to spend the most time with his boyfriends: Roman, Logan, and Patton.

It was a natural progression. It started with Roman and Patton dating, as they were both in theater and spent lots of time together at rehearsal. One day, surprising everyone, Patton made the academic team. There he met Logan, so Roman met Logan, and then Logan was dating both of them. It took longer for Virgil to be dragged in. He was seen as a "bad boy" so he scared off most people. Except Patton, as he approached him one day at rehearsals (as Virgil was part of crew) to compliment his eyeshadow.

It took longer for Virgil to feel comfortable around Roman and Logan, but once he finally opened up to them the four were inseparable.

They were an interesting group, to say the least. No one really expected the four of them to become friends, not even Virgil.

No one knew about their relationship, though. Not their parents, not their other friends, no one. Being openly gay in high school was hard enough as it is. But if the four of them were openly gay  _and_ openly dating three other boys, it would end in disaster.

Virgil was surprised to hear that Roman was as scared as being found out as he was.  He was a popular guy, and he didn't want to ruin his reputation or image as he doubted that the student body would react well.  He was part of many clubs and extra curricular activities and he didn't want to ruin his position in those, either.  Of course, all three of them were willing to keep their relationship a secret, as none of them were really looking forward to anyone finding out.

It was lunch and the four of them sat at the end of a long table, a bit separated from everyone else.  Logan sat next to Virgil to help him with his math homework as Patton sat across with a seat saved for Roman.

"Guess who got the lead for the spring musical," Roman announced as he basically slammed his lunch tray down.

"I have no idea," Logan said dryly as he looked over Virgil's answers.

"Me!" Roman basically squealed as he sat down.

"Congratulations!" Patton said as he quickly grabbed Roman's hand in excitement.

"Looks good, Virgil," Logan said as he passed the papers back to him.

"And Patton, you got casted, too!" Roman beamed.  Patton's grin grew wider as he threw his arms around Roman for a hug.

"Congrats, guys," Virgil said as he shoved his papers messily into his backpack, to the disdain of Logan.

"Yes, good job you two," Logan said.

"Virgil, Mrs. Anderson wants to know if you can help with the lights again," Roman said as he gently unwrapped Patton's arms from around him.

"Yeah, I guess."

Roman beamed and Patton's smile somehow managed to grow even wider.

 

Logan wasn't having a great day.  Not only did he almost get detention for arguing with a teacher (there is no way his essay deserved a  _B_ ), but his car broke down that morning so he was late to school.  He had to ask his dad for a ride which wasn't a very fun ordeal.  Thankfully, Roman offered to take him home.

Roman was standing in the hall, waiting for Logan to get down with whatever nerd stuff he does after school.  His head snapped up as he heard the door open and he saw a couple of student's leave the classroom.  Logan was one of the last to file out and Roman saw Logan's body language immediately relax upon seeing him.  Roman smiled to himself, glad he had that effect on him.

"What's up, Specs?" Roman asked.

"Tired," Logan mumbled as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"C'mon.  Let's get you home," Roman said.  Logan nodded and sighed before adjusting his backpack and walking down the hall with Roman.

Roman listened to Logan rant about the day he's had.  As they walked down the stairs Logan took Roman's hand tightly.

Roman was surprised as once they reached the bottom of the stairs Logan stopped and pulled Roman into a hug, which was rare for Logan.  Logan took a shaky breath as he grabbed the back of Roman's jacket to pull him closer.

"You okay, Logan?" Roman asked softly.  Logan nodded.  Roman knew Logan wasn't the best at handling emotions and got overwhelmed easily.  He was also proud and rarely allowed himself to be vulnerable like this.

"It's okay.  You're okay," Roman whispered as he rubbed Logan's back.  Logan just nodded again before letting of Roman and pulling out of the hug.

"Thank you, Roman," Logan said, pushing his glasses up.  Roman could tell he was going to try and act like that didn't happen, but Roman wasn't going to let Logan off that easily.

"Hey, look at me," Roman said as he gently put his hand under Logan's chin to get Logan to look at him.

"I'm here for you.  Virgil's here for you.  Patton's here for you.  Don't feel embarrassed to come to us when you need it, okay?" Roman said, giving him a gentle smile.  Logan melted under Roman's gaze and gave him a smile back.

"Alright.  Thank you, Roman."

Roman couldn't help himself.  He leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Logan's own.  Logan barely hesitated before putting his hands on Roman's cheeks.  They stayed like that for only a moment before-

"Roman?"

Logan and Roman quickly pushed back and looked around to see who had spotted them.  Roman glanced up to see Jacob Coleman standing on the stairwell.

Shit.

Jacob wasn't known for keeping secrets.  He would spread everyone's business between every athlete, cheerleader, and band member at school.

"Uh, hey, Jacob," Roman stammered.  Logan stood behind him in shock.

"Uh, are you two, like, a couple?" Jacob asked bluntly.  Roman glanced back at Logan.

Logan stood there frozen.  he wanted to intervene, wanted to say something.  Usually he could read a situation and find a good solution.  But right now, he had no idea what the logical solution was and he felt helpless.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Roman grabbing his hand.

"Yes," Roman said.  He stood there defiantly, ready to throw hands if Jacob tried to do anything.

"Uh, cool, I guess.  I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?" Jacob said awkwardly, though it sounded more like a question.  Despite heading downstairs in the first place, Jacob turned around hurried back upstairs.

Roman released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding and turned towards Logan.

"I'm so sorry.  I didn't think anyone would see us here.  I should have thought more about what I was doing.  I'm so-"

Logan shut him up by giving him another quick kiss.

"I think we need to talk to Patton and Virgil about this," Logan whispered.  Roman nodded.

They walked towards Roman's car hand-in-hand as Logan called up Patton, Roman nervously twirling his keys on his finger.

 

Patton agreed to pick up Virgil and meet the two of them at Logan's house.  His parents were rarely around, so it was the safest place for them to go.  Roman paced in the living room as Logan sat rigidly on the couch.  Neither of them said anything until they heard the front door open.  Roman and Logan glanced at each other as Patton and Virgil turned the corner into the living room.

"Hey, darlings.  What's wrong?" Patton said softly.  Virgil was twisting his hoodie string, a habit he had for whenever he was nervous.

"Something happened after school today," Logan started, gesturing for the others to sit with him.  Virgil and Patton did but Roman kept standing.

"Jacob Coleman saw Roman kiss me," Logan said after a couple of seconds. Roman tensed himself for what was to come while Virgil's eyes widened.

"Wait, so what'd you do?  Is he going to tell everyone?  Did you tell him about me and Pat?  Did you-"

"Virgil, honey," Patton interrupted, placing a hand on his knee.  Virgil stopped talking but took both of Patton's hands in his own.

"What did you tell him?" Patton asked as Virgil started shaking his leg.

"He asked if we were a couple, and we - I - told him we were," Roman said, correcting himself so if they get mad Logan doesn't get blamed.  He finally went to go sit with them on the couch.  He sat next to Virgil who immediately took one hand off of Patton's to hold one of Roman's.

"You didn't mention us?" Virgil whispered.  Roman shook his head.

"I think the best thing for us to do is to just go along with everyone knowing Roman and I are dating," Logan said.

"Yeah," Patton sighed, wrapping an arm around Logan to pull him closer to the rest of them.  It was not the ideal solution, and they all knew that none of them wanted it to be this way, but what else could they do?

 

Roman dreaded going to school the next day and he hated how scared he felt.  Usually he had no problem facing his problems head on, but right now he had the feeling of wanting to hide in a hole.  He hated it.  He felt like a coward.

He managed to convince himself to not fake sick for Logan's sake.  He didn't want Logan to be left with this all alone.  He couldn't do that to him.

He ended up getting to school much earlier than he normally did, as he knew Logan would get there early to spend time in the library volunteering or reading or doing school work and Roman wanted to check up on him as soon as possible.

Roman walked into the school from one of the side doors.  The halls were much emptier than he was used to and it was almost unsettling to see the commons this quiet.  He went into the library and saw Logan sitting at a table in the corner reading some book that was probably larger than all the books Roman read that year combined.

Logan didn't notice Roman walk up to him so Roman gently tapped on the table to get his attention as he pulled out the chair across from him.  Logan looked up and was surprised to see Roman.

"Oh, hello, Roman," Logan said as he closed to book in front of him to give his full attention to Roman (the highest compliment you could receive from Logan).

"Heya, Specs," Roman replied as he put his backpack on the floor and sat down.

"Is there a reason you're here this early?"

"Just... wanted to make sure you were okay," Roman said.  Roman saw the light blush rise in Logan's face as he cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm fine, Roman.  Thank you," Logan said as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.  Roman smiled.

They chatted for a while until Roman heard the chair next to him be pulled out.  He looked over to see Virgil and smiled widely at him.  Virgil shyly smiled back before sitting down next to him.

"Not used to seeing yo here this early," Virgil said as he opened up the milk carton that came with the school's breakfast.  "I would think you'd be getting your beauty sleep for as long as possible.  God knows you need it."

"Hey," Roman said, feigning offense.  He lightly shoved Virgil which almost made Virgil spill milk on himself.  Thankfully, he didn't and the two were just able to smile at each other.

Then Virgil leaned in close and whispered so no one besides Logan and Roman could hear him.

"Seriously, though.  Are you guys alright?"

Roman took one of Virgil's hands in his own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We're fine, Virgil," Logan said.  Virgil nodded.

"But... what if something happens later?  I don't want something to happen to you guys..." Virgil trailed off.  Logan leaned in closer to Virgil.

"Virgil, love, look at me.  What could happen.  We're in school.  No one can really do anything without getting in trouble.  Besides, I'm sure most people here know I'm on good terms with most of the teachers."

"Yeah, you're right," Virgil sighed. And while he did seem more calm he didn't seem totally convinced.  He reached over and grabbed Logan's hand with his free hand.

As time passed and the library got more crowded they had let go of each others hands to not raise anymore suspicion.  They continued to chat idly and then Patton came along, who was absolutely delighted to see Roman before school.

Roman made a note to start coming to school earlier all the time.

The bell rang to go to first period and Roman felt his stomach drop.  He had to go face his some of his other friends.  And as these friends were cheerleaders and athletes, he knew Jacob had already told them.

His three boyfriends quietly wished him good luck before heading off to class.  His heart was pounding but he decided to face this like he did all his fears: head on.

He walked into his classroom and smiled at his friends (Casey, Madeline, Zack, and Jerome) as if nothing happened.

"Hey, guys," Roman said as he sat in his normal desk.  He pretended like he didn't notice the four of them glance at each other.

"Uh, hey, Roman," Zack started, looking at the others with a "what do I do???" expression.

"So... Jacob texted us last night," Madeline continued.

"And he told us that he saw you..." Jerome said.

"Kissing Logan?  Computer-nerd Logan, not baseball Logan," Casey finished, as if Roman needed a reminder as to which Logan he kissed.

"Yes, I did," Roman said simply.  He held his breath as the others glanced at each other again.

"So, um, are you, like, gay?" Carey asked, whispering the last word like a swear word.  Roman grimaced.

"Yes."

The four glanced at each other again.

"Okay, man," Zack said.  The four turned to their desks again and didn't say anything the rest of class, which kept Roman on edge the whole class hour.  They did tell him that they'd see him later as they left class, which made Roman feel a little better.

The rest of the day was about the same pace.  People asked if he was really gay.  He was asked the inevitable "so do you have a crush on me?" and the "omg can you be my gay best friend?".  He got one "why the computer nerd?" which was the only one to really offend him, but nothing anyone said was as confrontational as he was worried it would be.

After school the four of them got together to check up with each other.  Patton said he had been asked if Logan and Roman were a thing by a couple of people who were too scared to ask Roman or Logan directly.  Virgil intimidated people too much so no one approached him.

Logan said he had a couple of people he never talked to before ask him, but none of his nerd-friends said anything about it and Logan didn't know yet if it was because they didn't care or if it was because they hadn't heard yet as they weren't in the "athlete social circle."

They were all relieved that nothing too bad had happened, and they all greed that as long as they were careful and no one found out they were all dating, everything would be okay.

Things calmed down over the next week.  Roman's friends were speaking normally with him again and people stopped approaching him in the hallway.  He got a couple of glares from only a couple of people, but that was inevitable in high school.  All was as well as it could be.

 

Things only go well for so long in high school.  They had this peace for a couple of months.  Roman was glad he could at least hold hands with or wrap his arm around one of his boyfriends.  Ideally he could do those things with all three, but beggars can't be choosers.

One of Roman's friends (Jason) was holding a huge party one weekend while his parents were away.  Roman wanted so badly for all four of them to go, and they all agreed but only after Roman promised Virgil he would buy him new eyeshadow and promised all of them he'd be the designated driver.

The house was dark and the music was loud.  Logan could feel the bass of the music in his core.  He almost tripped on the stairs as he dragged Patton up.  Patton may have had one too many drinks (Logan may have as well, but he was a more comprehensive drunk that Patton) and Logan wanted to get Patton alone for just a minute to make sure he didn't need to be taken home.  Roman had already taken Virgil outside to give him a break from the crowd, so Logan took it upon himself to make sure Patton was in a... conscious state.

At the top of the stairs Patton leaned completely on Logan, depending entirely on the arm Logan had around his waist for support.  Logan rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall, trying to find some place quiet where he could actually hear Patton.

They slithered past couples making out in the small hallway.  Patton accidentally tripped, making himself almost fall and almost taking Logan down with him.  Logan caught Patton and himself against the wall, glaring at Patton as he simply gave Logan a lopsided grin.

Logan realized he was still holding his empty beer cup.  He huffed and placed it on the table in the hall.  He rattled the doorknobs to each upstairs room, trying to find one that wasn't locked.  He finally found one and basically dropped Patton onto a chair before turning back and closing the door.

The music was muffled through the door and the only light source was from the street lamp outside peering through the curtains.  Logan opted to just turn on a lamp instead of the overhead light, as he didn't know if his head could handle that.

He walked over to Patton and got on his knees to be eye-level with him.  Patton had his head back but once he heard Logan come over he lifted it up and gave Logan his big goofy grin.

"Hey, Lo."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Logan asked, not aware of how slurred his words actually were.

"Yeah," Patton giggled and rolled his head back again.

"Patton?"

"E-yup?" Patton asked, popping the P.

"Look at me."

Patton rolled his head up to look at Logan.  He face was deep red and his eyes weren't totally in focus.  Logan frowned.

"Hey, Lo?" Patton whispered.

"Yes, Patton?"

"I loooooooove youuuuuu," Patton whispered, leaning forward so their faces were close together.

Who would be surprised to find out Patton was the affectionate drunk.

"I love you, too," Logan said simply, deciding to text Roman to tell him that they should head back to his place.  The plan was that they were all going to spend the night at Logan's since, again, his parents weren't home very much.

Patton's hand went to Logan's cheek and Logan leaned away as he finished the text.  Patton whined.

"Logaaaaannnnnn.  Come heeeeerrrrrrre," Patton said.  Logan rolled his eyes again as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.  He leaned closer to Patton and Patton's hands immediately attached themselves to Logan's cheeks.

"I love you," Patton whispered.  Logan felt a blush rise in his face.  Sure, Patton he told him he loved him all the time.  But rarely was it like this, so close and quiet.  Patton's face was lit up in a pink tint from the lamp in the room, and his eyes were looking directly into Logan's breaking down the emotional walls Logan had spent years building up.

Patton leaned forward and Logan couldn't help but give in as Patton's lips met his own.

Had Logan's mind not been so cloudy, he would have heard the bedroom door open and closed.

Logan's hand traveled to Patton's neck as Patton deepened the kiss.  Logan reveled in the feeling, only pulling away when he felt his phone vibrate.  Patton whined again at the loss of contact.

It turned out Roman was calling him.

"Hello?" Logan said as he stood up, stumbling a little as he did so.

"Where are you and Pat?" Roman asked.  Logan was grateful that he didn't sound intoxicated.

"Upstairs.  Had to get away from the noise."

"Well, I'm at my car now out front.  Got Virgil chilling in the backseat."

Logan heard a distant "Yo!" in the background.

"I'll be there with Patton in just a minute."

"I got the car ready."

Logan put away his phone and turned towards Patton.

"Come on, Patton.  We're heading back to my place."

Patton managed to stand up but almost fell back into the chair again.  Logan caught him and wrapped an arm around his waist as Patton put an arm around his shoulder.

"What would I do without ya?" Patton giggled.  Logan rolled his eyes again.

They managed to get downstairs without tripping, thank god.  Logan weaved him and Patton through the crowded living room and out the front door where Roman was waiting to help with Patton.

Had Logan not been so focused on Patton he would have noticed someone glaring at him as they were leaving.

 

Roman was the first to wake up that morning.  They all crashed in the guest room of Logan's house, as Logan's bed was to small to fit all four of them.  Even with the larger bed, it was a struggle to fit all four of them.  Virgil was basically laying on top of Roman with Logan and Patton beside him.

He gently moved Virgil off of him and went downstairs to get some water.  He started whistling as he grabbed his phone and started heading downstairs.

_1 message from: Zack_

Roman pulled up the text message and stopped in the middle of the stairs as he read it.

Zack: Call me when you get the chance.  Got something important to tell you.

Immediately concerned, Roman quickly called him.

"Hello?" Zack answered, clearly having been woken up.  Roman glanced at the clock.  It was only 8 am.  Whoops.

"Hey, man," Roman said as he opened the cabinet to get a glass. " You all good?"

"Oh, Roman!" Zack exclaimed.  Roman heard Zack move and he assumed Zack was sitting up in bed.

Is everything okay? Roman asked.

"Dude, I've got some bad news," Zack said.  Roman's heart sank.

"What's going on?" Roman asked, sitting down.

"I hate to be the one to tell ya, man, but I think Logan's cheating on you."

...

"What?"

"Sorry, dude.  I saw him kissing  _Patton Foster_ in one of the bedrooms upstairs last night."

Oh.

Oh no.

"I gotta go," Roman said.

"Wait, bro-'

Then Roman hung up.

 

It was later in the morning, closer to noon, and Logan had finally made his way downstairs.  Logan would've been downstairs sooner but was locked in a cuddle pile by Virgil and Patton.  Logan had managed to escape and came downstairs to find Roman pacing again.

"Roman?"

Roman's head snapped up as he turned towards Logan.

"Logan," Roman whispered as he motioned for Logan to come over.  He sat down and Logan joined him.

"I talked to Zack this morning and I think he caught you and Patton kissing last night," Roman said.

Logan's eyes widened as he realized that in his not-so-sober state he had forgotten to lock the door.

"What do you think we should do?" Roman asked.

Logan was at a loss for words.  He hated that this was one of the few moments when he had no idea what to do.

He saw Roman's eyes grow wide so he turned around only to see Patton standing here, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Patton whispered, lifting his hands to his mouth.  Roman was immediately up and holding him, shushing him and telling him it was okay.

"It isn't your fault, Patton," Logan said, deciding it would be best for him to stand with Patton and Roman.  As soon as he was in arm's reach Patton had pulled Logan into the hug and he was holding onto Roman and Logan like his life depended on it.

"Whoa, what's going on? Is Pat okay?"

They heard Virgil's voice and before any of them had a chance to respond Virgil had joined in on the group hug.

"Last night Patton and I kissed and Zack Morrison saw us," Logan said as he rubbed Patton's back.  Patton had stopped crying but wouldn't move his head out of the crook of Roman's neck.  Virgil's eyes immediately widened but he held himself together for Patton's sake.

"What do we do?" Virgil whispered.

"I'll try to talk to him, okay? Then we'll just go from there," Roman responded while running his fingers through Patton's hair.

They all snuggled up on the couch to relax and watch movies after the crazy events of last night and this morning, all of them ignoring the dread that was building up for that coming Monday.

 

Since that one morning in the library,  Roman had continued to come to school earlier, sacrificing his extra hour of sleep for a chance to spend more time with his boyfriends.  But this morning he went straight to the benches outside where he knew Zack hung out with his football buddies.  He saw Roman approaching and immediately stood up and walked to meet him halfway.

"We need to talk.  Privately," Roman said.

"Sure, dude.  Hey, one sec, guys," Zack called back to his other friends as Roman walked towards a secluded area outside.

"Dude, if this is about Logan I  _swear_ I saw him kissing Patton," Zack said.  Roman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" He huffed out as he put his hands down.

"Only Jerome, dude."

Roman sighed again.

"Zack, I talked to Logan and I promise you he isn't cheating on me."

"But-"

"Seriously.  Just stay out of it, okay?" Roman snapped.  He immediately regretted snapping at his friend but he needed Zack to shut up and stay out of it.  Zack just nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

And Zack walked away.  Roman sighed before walking into the library to finally be able to sit with his boyfriends.

 

That afternoon during lunch Roman was away helping someone practice their lines for the upcoming musical, so it was just Logan, Patton, and Virgil at their end of the lunch table.  So far the day has continued without a hitch, and Virgil hoped that it was going to stay that way.

Patton was gushing about the newest "Steven Universe" episode when he was interrupted by hands slamming down on the table.  Virgil and Patton jumped in their seats as they all turned to see the perpetrator.

Zack was standing there with Jerome behind him, glaring daggers into Logan.

"I know what you did," he said.

"I assure you what you think happened isn't what actually happened," Logan said calmly, determined to not let this situation escalate.

"Look, buddy.  I know what I saw.  You-" Zack stopped himself to point at Patton. "And him."

Patton shrunk down in his seat.

"Roman told me he informed you that the situation was under control," Logan said.

"Yeah, well, Roman's a hopeless romantic.  He can't really see what's going on, can he?"

'Roman wouldn't like to hear of this engagement either, would he?" Logan asked.

Zack grabbed the collar of Logan's shirt and pulled him out of his chair.

"If you tell Roman this happened I swear to god I'll-"

Virgil couldn't take it.  Even though his anxiety wanted to make him run away, it was overpowered by his instincts to protect those he cared about.

Taking advantage of this "bad-boy" persona his classmates had given him, he slammed his hands down and stood up, praying Zack and Jerome didn't notice his hands shaking.

"Put him down," Virgil growled.  Zack glared at him and was about to say something when Patton interrupted.

"Hey, fellas?"

Everyone looked over at him and he pointed to a teacher, clearly ready to intervene.  Zack huffed and dropped Logan.  Virgil caught Logan's arm and helped steady him so he wouldn't fall.

"You better watch your backs," Zack said as he and Jerome went back to their own table.

Virgil immediately collapsed in his chair.

"Holy shit," he whispered.  He reached out and grabbed a shaken Patton's hand.

"You guys okay?" he asked, looking between Patton and Logan.  Patton and Logan just nodded.

 

Roman was furious when they told him what happened, but Patton made him promise that he wouldn't confront Zack or Jerome about it, as he was scared it would make it worse.  Roman reluctantly agreed, but he did stop talking to Zack and Jerome completely, saying he had "plenty of other, better friends."

That Friday Patton stayed after school for the school's weekly Gay-Straight Alliance meeting.  He was the only one out of the four to go, as Roman and Logan usually had other clubs to go to and Virgil was too worried about people outside the club finding out he was going.  So Patton went alone, but he didn't mind.

He had reached the bottom of one of the more isolated staircases when someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and he was suddenly against the wall.

"What the fuck did you and Logan do, huh?  Roman won't even talk to us anymore!" Zack growled.

"H-hey now.  I didn't do anythi-"

"Oh you didn't do anything, huh?  Besides mack on my friend's boyfriend and turn him against us?"

In a surprising burst of strength Patton pushed Zack off of him and tried to run away but lo and behold Jerome was there too and he grabbed Patton's arm, making Patton cry out in pain as Jerome twisted it and pulled him down on to the floor.

"Look, buddy," Zack snarled as he kneeled down next to Patton.  "Just leave Roman and Logan alone, and we won't have a problem."

When Patton gave no response, Zack pushed him down again, causing Patton to lose his holding and to hit his head on the floor.  Hard.

Patton cried out at the contact and lifted his hands to cradle his head, but Zack grabbed one tightly and Patton bit his lip to stop a whimper.

"Listen.  Just keep your mouth shut or things will just get worse, got it?"

Patton nodded as he fought back tears.  Zack let go of his arm and he and Jerome left.  Patton tried to stand up but the pounding in his head made him dizzy and he promptly fell back onto the floor.  He laid there for a couple of moments, trying to catch his breath but he was finding it hard to breath.

He finally got himself to sit up but had to go lean against a wall as his head was spinning and his breathing was too shallow.

He stayed there for a few minutes until he was finally able to breath normally  and his head wasn't spinning.  His head didn't hurt so badly and he knew that with a couple of painkillers and an ice pack he would be okay.  He took a shaky breath and stood up to go to his car.

Once he was sitting in his car and closed the door he texted Virgil asking if he could come over to his place.  Virgil gave him the okay and with that Patton pulled out of the school parking lot.

 

Virgil had told Patton to just come on in, so Patton just opened the front door and started down the hallway to Virgil's room.  He did knock on the bedroom door to Let Virgil know he was here before opening.  Virgil took his headphones off and turned around in his desk chair before freezing when he saw Patton.  His eyes were red and he could see the remnants of tears on his face.

"Patton," he whispered softly.  He stood up and as Patton was about to say something he just broke down in tears.  He grabbed onto Virgil and cried into his shoulder.  Virgil was rubbing his back and whispering to him that it was okay, it was all okay.  Eventually Patton calmed himself down a bit and Virgil led him to the edge of the bed so they could both sit down.

"What happened?" Virgil asked softly as he wrapped an arm around Patton's shoulder.

"Zack.  He got me in the staircase.  Pushed me down and warned me not to talk to Roman or Logan anymore," Patton choked out, stopping himself before he would start crying again.  Patton felt Virgil's grasp on him tighten.

"Should I... should I call Logan and Roman?" Virgil asked.  Patton nodded.  Virgil kissed the side of Patton's head before stepping out of his bedroom to call Logan.

Virgil took Patton to the living room before Roman arrived.  Logan arrived a couple minutes later, both looking extremely worried.  They sat on both sides of Patton, each holding one of his hands while Virgil sat in front of them on a footstool.

Virgil filled them into what had happened as Patton stared at the floor.  Like Virgil had, the grip Logan and Roman had on his hands tightened.  Roman wrapped an arm around Patton's waist and pulled himself closer to him.

Roman was fuming.  As soon as Virgil stopped talking Roman got up and stepped outside with his phone.

Of course the other three got up to eavesdrop.

"What the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing hurting Patton like that?" they heard Roman yell.

"I don't care what your intentions were!  I don't care what you were trying to do!  You hurt my friend!"

" _I already told you_!  I had gotten it all figured out.  I told you to  _stay out of it_.  Why don't you just leave me and my friends alone?"

"I am not going to stop bothering you until you promise me that you are going to leave me and my friends alone and  _keep your mouth shut._ "

After that Roman hung up.

He came back inside to find the others staring at him wide-eyed.  He sighed.

"I promise he won't be bothering any of us anymore."

Patton was the first to move as he ran forward and hugged Roman.  Virgil and Logan followed and they stood there for a bit, holding each other as close as they could.

Patton broke the hug to reach up and kiss Roman.  Roman gingerly lifted a hand to his cheek as he kissed him back.

"Thank you, Roman."

"Of course, my love."

Roman, Logan, and Virgil wanted Patton to get some rest after what had happened to him.  But Patton didn't want to be alone, so they all called their parents to see if it was okay to spend the night at Virgil's place.  Thankfully they all agreed, so Virgil led them back to his bedroom.

Virgil's house didn't have the luxury of a guest room with a large bed, so they all had to pile onto Virgil's the best they could.  Patton was laying directly on Top of Roman while Virgil was in the middle and mostly on Logan, using his chest as a pillow.

Patton was the first to fall asleep, then Virgil, then Logan.

Roman reached out so he was touching both Logan and Virgil as well.  They were his and he was theirs.  And there was no way in hell he was letting anyone ruin the best happiness he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Requests are open on my Tumblr imlovethomassanders. Check out my other works if you liked this one and thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
